


A Rose By Any Other Name

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, Ben and Rose are best friends, Ben curses Rose at flowers, Crack, Embarrassing, F/M, Flowers, Food for payment, Modern Alternate Universe, Rey owns a flower shop, Roses, Sort Of Fluff, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: Ben and Rose have been friends forever and knows his "not so secret" crush has a flower shop and she needs assistance. What kind of friend would she be if she didnt some how get her friend in closer with this girl? Not a fed one, thats for sure.This is a fic in which Rose has Ben cursing at everything in Rey's flower shop through his Bluetooth using her name and Rey truly believes he needs a lesson in flowers.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44
Collections: A Rey by Any Other Name





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niennathegrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennathegrey/gifts).



> I love the moodie! Cant wait to see what you think! :) Also I feel like I'm now stealing the name of this collection, but in my sleepiness, I swear I didnt even realize it was called Rey By Any Other Name. I just snort laughed my way through Ben swearing at other flowers calling them all Rose that it's just what it became. Sorry!

[ ](https://ibb.co/n8tckQr)

“Listen to me carefully,” Rey tried, really  _ tried  _ to repeat to her new assistant, Ben Solo. “This one here is a rose.”

Ben watched as her slender fingers moved around the stem of a beautiful, barely opened red rose, cupping it in her palm as she explained it to him. Of course he knew what a rose was. His mother always got them from his father for every occasion, including the ones he forgot some of his childhood years. It was the one he knew the best, honestly. 

But when she’d ask for other cuts, greenery, or nearly every other item in the store, he’d curse at his friend, the one that got him roped into this gig who sat giggling on the other line of his bluetooth, situated perfectly under his long dark locks. 

Her name just happened to be  _ Rose _ . 

Rose had known Ben his whole life, practically, and when she noticed how often he looked longingly across the street from their usual coffee hangout, she’d begun plotting. 

_ “I know what you’re doing,” Ben grumbled. “Stop it.” _

_ Rose only smiled wider and lifted her eyebrows.  _

_ “Stop…” _

_ Then waggled them. _

_ He should have known then what kind of trouble he’d be in, but no, he just had to answer yes to a no named question. That was his third mistake. His first was knowing Rose and second was looking up into the eyes of the most beautiful shop owner he’d ever seen. _

“Rose?” he hissed again at his friend through the mic of his bluetooth then nodded at Rey before heading back to the refrigerator to get the cuts she’d asked for. “You are so dead. Do you hear me? Dead. Never being fed again. Do you get that?”

The thing was, if Rose won a bet, she got fed. If she was right, more food. The girl was a walking food magnet. Forget things, dudes, whatever… if she said “apple cider donuts rolled in cinnamon and stuffed with apple filling,” she freaking pulled a miracle and would be fed. Well...she was plum right in the middle of working on one that day while he floundered around whisper-shouting “Rose” at everything in this pretty woman’s store. 

He was in mid panic mode now, recognizing what he’d been doing for the last three hours before Rey’s hand softly covered a small portion of the back of his shoulder. 

“Hey,” she said softly like she’d been caring for a wild animal. “Flowers are not easy.” 

_ That was not it and Ben, he was dying of embarrassment. _

_ “ _ Listen, I can finish up here tonight—“

“Can I take you out?” Ben interrupted. “Explain myself over dinner or something?”

“There’s really nothing to explain,” she grinned. “There really are so many species, it’s no wonder people get things confused. It’s really okay.” 

“No, I mean. Please? My friend Rose,” he curled his hair over his ear to show the sleek red and black earpiece before continuing, “She’s on a mission and won’t stop until I’ve completely embarrassed myself in front of you.”

Rey’s brow furrowed when she’d heard the name, parroting with confusion, “Rose? _Tico?_ I know her. Funny girl, she is. Why would she want to embarrass you though?”

Ben’s face burned and he knew he was five shades redder than he started, probably matching that rose she’d cupped just before. “Because,” Ben replied, painfully pushing out his admission, “I like you—and she won’t stop until I…” Ben’s eyes widened. 

Shit he said that out loud! 

Rey’s smile had vanished, replaced by two large doe like eyes, open… focused… waiting. 

“Until you, what Ben?” she replied. 

  
In that moment he could pretend she wanted him too, that maybe she liked him the way he liked her, Ben gasped then finished his thought, “ _ thatihaveitbadandneedtoknowifyouwantmetoo _ .”


End file.
